custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Connla (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Name? Did you steal the name from Irish mythology? :P (Son of Cuchulain) OK, religons don't have copy right. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 13:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) In all honesty, I just made it up. :P I think the word I derived it from was "Cowie", from the Cowie Shells that were in the MNOGII game. It's a small inside reference to the simpler days of BIONICLE back in 2003, which Connla represents with her childish, furtive nature. But Bioniclezilla is right as far as I'm concerned. BIONICLE stole a boatload of Maori words for the original 2001 characters. Plus "steal" is a harsh word to use. "Kaukau" is Indonesian for "Potato" and "Mata" means "eye" in Bahasa Malaya. I would, however, be interested to know more about this Irish mythical figure. :P The setting of Falling in the Black was partly inspired by my knowledge of mesolithic and neolithic settlements (12,000 - 4,000 years ago) in Britain. :P I know, I know :O Don't be offended! "Ihu" (Mount Ihu) means nose in Maori, "Matau" means "knowledge" in Maori... Just type any BIONICLE word in here xD: http://www.maoridictionary.co.nz/ You'll be surprised... or rather not. (Oh, and it's "Cowrie", not "Cowie" :P ) Well, Connla was the son of the mighty warrior Cuchulain (aka Cú Chulainn) and the warrioress Aifa. His father left Aifa even before Connla was born. Aifa was tasked by Cuchulain to send their son to Erin (Ireland) as soon as he would reach maturity, which she did. However, Connla's behaviour (he insulted king Conchobar and Cuchulain himself) caused him to challenge, engage and be eventually stabbed with the terrifying Gae Bulgae (spear which hits every target it is aimed at) by his own father, who hadn't recognized him. Quite tragic story, like most tales in the Irish Mythology. I know of Connla thanks to this book :P Légendes Celtes (Celtic Legends (French)) Funny coincidence, to say the least ^^ --Aljarreau 18:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) *"Cow'r'''ie." :P Hmm, interesting indeed. Would I be correct in guessing that this was between 7,000 and 4,000 years ago? :P I like to think that ''Falling in the Black has a somewhat mythical vibe to it with all the mysterious ruins, destroyed Matoran civilizations and Caliga's ancient, watery domain. Like I said, some of this is based off of how I imagine the pictish settlers in Scotland to have lived in the Neolithic Age, so I'm wondering if I could fit this in somehow. :P Sorry to disappoint you a little, but the languages in which the saga was told/written are Old/Middle Gaelic, which were spoken in Eire (Ireland) from the sixth century (sorry, got confused with BC and AD, let's just say that they began to speak them 600 years after Jesus was born aight? :P ) to the tenth century. However, the saga itself is set around Jesus' birth. The Goidelic languages (Old/Middle Gaelic) have next to nothing to do with the Pictish you're talking about, except for the southwestern part of Scotland, where Goidelic languages were used too. Just look for "Ulster Cycle" on Wikipedia or whatever, I'm sure you'll find more interesting ideas for your stories! (I already found some :P ) --Aljarreau 08:37, June 22, 2013 (UTC)